Yugioh Party
by Lunatic Lisa LL
Summary: Yu-gi-oh sort of remakes the game "Mario Party" into "Yu-gi-oh Party" neat huh? I think it's done nicely ^^ --Chapter 2-- We find out the order!
1. Introduction

Muhahahaha! I have come up with another wonderful, (and totally original!) Idea (ya right…) it's Mario Party, but the Yu-gi-oh casts instead of Mario, DK, Yoshi (yadda yadda) we have Yugi, Joey… You get the point.   
  
Yami Bakura: Lisa doesn't own Yu-gi-oh… we know that.   
  
  


**Yu-gi-oh Party **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

A Yu-gi-oh game in the same idea as Mario Party 

  
  


**Chapter One:**

"Introduction" 

  
  
  
  


_Nobody -- and I mean, nobody -- can party like Yugi. The Millennium Puzzle Owner and his Yami will experience wild celebrations on Nintendo 64; the stakes are higher than ever, whom will we name the real King Of Games? Featuring mini games to master and wild new adventures. This is one party you'll want to read.   
  
The Yu-gi-oh crew is partying down to figure out who really IS the King Of Games. Yugi, Yami Yuugi, Ryou, Yami Bakura, Malik, Yami Malik, Joey, Seto, Mai, Mokaba, Pegasus, decide to solve their dispute in the only logical manner: by playing board games filled with challenging obstacles. _

  
  
  
  


**The Intro**

  
  
In the order: Yami Yuugi, Yami Bakura, Yami Malik, Malik, Ryou, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Seto, Mokaba, then Pegasus. They all walk out, into a clearing and begin to fight about who is truly the King of Games…   
  
"You guys! I'm the true King of Games…. Pegasus named me!" Yami Yuugi shouted.   
  
"Are not…if I was in that tournament I would've won!" Yami Bakura glared at him, while Yugi and Ryou sweat dropped. Yami Yuugi advanced on the Tomb Robber. "I beat you remember."   
  
"Yeah well if Ryou," He turned around and glared at his light, "Hadn't decided to screw me over I would've won!" Yami Bakura stared into Yami Yuugi's eyes. Ryou was looking pale at the moment glanced at his Yami. Yami Malik took this as a great time to jump in, "Well how do you guys know about me? I wasn't even in the tournament."   
  
Yami Bakura glared at his buddy, "Who cares about you?"   
  
"I care about myself!"   
  
"I think I'm the best." Seto Kaiba said plainly, "I have the blue-eyes and the skill" Mokaba joined in with his brother, "Yeah! Seto's the best!"   
  
"Not true, Mokaba," Joey smiled, "I'm clearly the best here, besides Yugi that is…"   
  
"Ah! You even admit Yugi is better than you!" Seto smiled smugly at him. "I'll clean your clocks Kaiba!" Joey said back.   
  
"Puppy Dog." Came Seto's reply.   
  
Pegasus who had been keeping to himself lately smiled and said, "If I gave Yugi the title then who had it last? Me of course!"   
  
"Not True!" Yami Bakura was on rage, "I'll prove to everyone I'm the best!"   
  
"What about me?" Malik had said calmly, "I've got looks and smarts."   
  
"Hun," Mai cut in the fight, "Malik you've got a long ways to go before catching up with me." Malik glared at her, "I'm better any day!"   
  
"I'm called Yu-gi-oh so I am!" Yami Yuugi called out again.   
  
"Not true Pharaoh!" Yami Malik and Yami Bakura said together.   
  
Yami Bakura took out one of his pointy objects and started towards Yami Yuugi, "If you must be King of Games I'll kill you then claim the title!"   
  
"Yami no!" Ryou shouted, "No killing each other. Malik held up his rod and controlled Yami Bakura until he stopped completely. "All right no of that your light tells me."   
  
"Shut up!"   
  
"Okay guys, Yugi and I have deiced that by playing board games filled with challenging obstacles we will then decide who the real king of games is!" Ryou said smiling at Yugi.   
  
"Fine, I'll still win" Yami Yuugi said.   
  
"No problem!" Joey winked.   
  
"Sounds like fun!" Mokaba smiled up at his brother   
  
"As long as Mokaba doesn't get hurt, I'm in" Seto prodded.   
  
"Yeah! SOUNDS FUN!!!" Malik put up his arms and yelled.   
  
"I'll claim that title" Mai smirked.   
  
"I DON'T NEED TO PLAY! For we all already know who's going to win." Yami Bakura glared at Yami Yuugi.   
  
"Fine here Yugi, but I'm playing to win!" Pegasus said finally.   
  
"All right then! lets go" Yugi said happily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So was it okay ^^ I thought It was. They should really make this game... that would be cool ^^ 


	2. Box floating number machine

This story goes out to Stormy_Rose, and my very, very shy/scared to death cat Patches; whom lost 2 lives today when I turned on my radio.   
  
  


**Yu-gi-oh Party **

By: Lunatic Lisa 

A Yu-gi-oh game in the same idea as Mario Party 

  
  


**Chapter Two:**

"Box-floating-number-machine" 

  
  
So the selected characters have all decide that they would all play a board game filled with challenging obstacles. "Fairly." Yugi had added.   
  
"Okay!!" Sounded an oddly familiar voice of Anzu Mazaki, "let's go!" Anzu looked back at the group, "oh! I'm your tour guide; the object is to have the most pieces of the remodeled Millennium Puzzle. That has been shattered (in other words a fake Puzzle used for this game that has been broken in puzzle pieces again.) Your goal: To collect the most pieces by the end of this fic, alright?" Anzu waited for an answer.   
  
Mumbling could be heard, and then Yugi asked, "How can we play with an odd number?"   
  
"Hmm, well figure it out Yugi." Anzu frowned. A figure running through the distance could be seen, "Hey! Wait up I wanna play, I think I'm the King of Games. After all I gave the puzzle to Yugi!"   
  
Yugi gazed out, "Grandpa! What are you doing here?"   
  
Grandpa (A/N Name?) after catching up with the rest of them didn'y even stop for a breather, "Well Yugi! You see I have to claim my title I deserve."   
  
Every one except Yami Bakura and Pegasus fell over anime style. Yami Bakura stepped up, "Oh please, if you think you can beat me; you're in for a real beating! Because your looking at the soon to be King of Games!"   
  
"Tough eh? I'll teach you the ways of the wise people!" Grandpa laughed, "Okay Anzu let's go!"   
  
"Yeah! Okay!"   
  
Everyone there fell into a pipe, all except Anzu who floated down on a broom. After they landed little boxes popped out of nowhere and begun randomly shifting numbers very fast.   
  
"Okay When you all feel ready, jump up and touch the box, the person with the highest number goes first and the seconded goes seconded ect." Anzu smiled, "Go!"   
  
"Yami Yuugi! Your box-floating-number-machine goes slower than mine!" Yami Bakura spat in anger, "I will not tolerate cheaters!"   
  
"Speak for yourself Tomb Robber!"   
  
"Everyone just touch the umm…." Anzu stuttered, "What do you call them?   
  
"Box-floating-number-machine!" Yami Bakura shot back angrily.   
  
Yugi jumped first it landed on a 5, "Yay! 5 is a good number!"   
  
Ryou and Mai jumped at the same time, "I got a 7!" Mai gloated. "I got a 2…" Ryou sighed,_ "Everyone is gonna beat me…"_   
  
Seto jumped and rolled an 8. "Yeah! I got 8!"   
  
Yami Yuugi, determined to get higher than Seto, jumped next and he got 10, isn't that logic for you. Yami Yuugi made no comment but smiled wildly.   
  
Joey jumped up and hit the 3. "Aw, phooey!"   
  
Grandpa jumped next and landed on 4, "Yeah! I already beat Joey." Joey glared and said, "Watch what your saying Gramps."   
  
Malik and Pegasus each jumped together, Malik gloated with the same number Mai had got, "I got 7 I'm cool!" Pegasus on the other hand received a big 6 written on his block.   
  
Yami Malik drew a 7 and gloated like everyone else with 7. "Beat that Malik!" Yami Malik smiled. "Umm...Yami I got 7 also." Malik pointed out. "Oh..."   
  
Mokaba rolled a 9 and went along happily with the number he received.   
  
On the other hand Yami Bakura decided to go in hopes of getting 10, but unfortunately Ryou wish had already come true, he wasn't going to be last, his Yami was. Yami Bakura rolled 1, the wonderful last place number. Yami Bakura however made no comment until it was needed. He stood there glaring at everyone.   
  
Mai, Yami Malik and Malik, both jumped on their number machines, Mai with a winning 6, Malik with a 2, and Yami Malik with a 1.   
  
So the order is: *drum roll*   
  
**First:** Yami Yuugi   
  
**Second:** Mokaba   
  
**Third:** Seto Kaiba   
  
**Forth:** Mai   
  
**Fifth:** Malik   
  
**Sixth:** Yami Malik   
  
**Seventh:** Pegasus   
  
**Eighth:** Yugi   
  
**Ninth:** Grandpa (That's not my name!)   
  
**Tenth:**Joey   
  
**Eleventh:** Ryou   
  
**And twelfth:** Yami Bakura!   
  
  
  
  
  
how was that for the second chapter? I'm not as wanted on this fic as "My Broken Shell" So this will be out in 3 weeks + (sorry!)   
  
Review and make me feel special ^^;; 


End file.
